Be Careful What You Wish For
by DarthGladiator45
Summary: Luke becomes cursed to obey his Father in all things. . .unless his Father chooses to release him of the curse.
1. Prologue

**The Luke Enchanted Challenge**

Prologue of this story that I found on Luke/Vader yahoo group, this is a brief synopsis of my next tale:

Luke is enchanted now he is induced to do whatever he's told. Then Vader finds out about this and decides to use this to his advantage.

**Time Frame:** This can happen anywhere between the ends of ANH to right before ROTJ.

**Type:** Luke doesn't turn to the Dark Side. He can come close to doing so, but this is supposed to be a Vader redemption fic. (Of course it'll be interesting to see how Vader can come back to the good side when it's Luke who is forced to do whatever he's asked!)


	2. Curses

After the explosion of the Death Star, the Rebel Alliance throws an incredible celebration party with plenty of good food and Corellian Champagne, Luke who typically never drinks, enjoyed the sweet intoxicating flavor of the champagne, he giggles as he and Han play Sabaac while intoxicated. He eventually wanders outside and as he walks he enters a forgotten tomb, unbeknownst to him it is occupied by a Sith spirit. He collapses to the cobble floor and as he smiles he whispers to himself, "By the Force I wish I knew my father and I wonder if he would have been proud of me, today." A Sith ghost appears as and smiles mischievously at the young Jedi. "You shall get your wish, my boy," As the Sith Lord garners its strength from the hallowed halls, "You will be cursed to obey your father in all things." An evil maniacal laugh reverberated by through the tomb as the Sith spirit banished himself. But a Jedi Master long forgotten eased the curse by also adding, "You will not however fall to the Dark Side, young Luke. Anakin needs you, though he doesn't know it yet. . ." Qui-Gon faded into the netherworld of the Force.

The next morning, Luke awoke with a pounding head and a sour stomach; he quickly ran out of the tomb and vomited into nearby bushes. "Oh, by the Force, I shouldn't have so many drinks." Luke found some natural mint herbs and chewed on a few to ease his stomach.

After the celebrations ended, the Rebel Alliance knew that they would have to leave for the fear of reprisal of the Empire. Luke and Han scouted out a few planets and they found one that was completely isolated with no known human contacts, it was a frozen world surrounded by asteroid belt. It seemed perfect, but Luke being a Tatooine Farm Boy was unused to such a cold planet. The rebellion reconnaissance team started building secure caverns for the equipment, personnel, and ships. Luke started having odd dreams at night, one particular night he nearly woke up screaming, his blonde hair was plastered to his head and he was sweating profusely even as the temperatures in his room were barely above freezing. But once he awoke, he couldn't even remember what he had been dreaming. Han and Leia seemed concerned about him and they even asked him if he was okay.

"I don't know, I keep having the same damn dream, but I can't ever remember what it's about. All I can feel is darkness and a profound sense of loneliness, but these aren't my feelings, I don't know I can't explain."

Leia gave him a cup of hot chocolate, "Enjoy, you deserve it." Luke smiled gratefully as he took a sip of the heavenly beverage.

xXx

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith had finished meditating and decided to go to the command deck, he felt that there was something there that required his attention, perhaps one of the probe droids had finally picked up something. He walked at slow methodical pace, pondering of the identity of the hotshot pilot that caused the Death Star to explode, the Rebel pilot felt familiar to him somehow, but he wasn't certain, he knew that it felt something long forgotten, a far distant memory. _"This is a happy moment, the happiest moment of my life."_ Darth Vader was confused where did that thought come from and why did it seem so appropriate when he was thinking about the strong Force-sensitive pilot?


	3. Empirical Reprisal

Luke Skywalker and Han Solo completed their rounds and headed back to base to get a hot cup of coffee, when Luke saw a meteorite hit near him, "Han, old buddy, I'll join you shortly, there's a meteorite that hit the ground near here, and I'm going to check it out."

"Okay, be careful, Luke." Luke smiled as he ceased the call and returned his commlink to emergency status, to where he could be found if something unsightly should befall him. As his tauntaun reared up in fear, Luke saw a large white paw slap in the face and knock him off his mount, he fell unconscious. When he next awoke he found himself upside down in a large cave with his lightsaber in the snow drift beside him. He heard the roar of the Wampa as it continued to enjoy its meal of fresh meat. The creature was chewing on the bones and Luke heard them continue to snap and grind, which turned his stomach. The Wampa moved to attack him; he cut off its arm and ran into the blinding snow.

xXx

Lord Vader listened as Admiral Ozzel and Captain Piett were arguing about a probe droids findings, when he saw the shield generator; he knew that the Rebels were there.

"Milord, there are many uncharted settlements, it could be smugglers."

"No, that is the system the Rebels are there, set your course for the Hoth system. General Veers prepare your men."

xXx

Han Solo found his friend walking blindly in the snow and finally collapsing, "Luke, come on buddy give me a sign." But the hero kept muttering "Ben, Yoda, Ben, Yoda." Han saw his own tauntaun collapse from the rapidly dropping temperatures as he sighed heavily and pulled Luke to the tauntaun and ignited the boy's lightsaber to cut open the carcass and place Luke inside to keep him warm, as he built a shelter.

xXx

Early morning arose and Han Solo was grateful to hear Rogue Two on the other end of the commlink and gave him their coordinates. Luke was immediately placed in a bacta tank to recover from his injuries of hyperthermia and other minor scrapes and wounds. Had he waited a few hours more there would be a chance that he might not have survived. Han Solo, Leia, and Chewbacca watched as Luke recovered and was pulled out of the tank within a few hours.

"Commander, I have something, it's not an Alliance escort."

"No, it is the Empire, they have found us!"

A general call of evacuation was heard as Luke was pulled out of the tank and placed on the bed, he was still unconscious. He was wrapped warmly and Han gathered the boy into his arms to carry him to the Falcon, Princess Leia followed him as well as Threepio and Artoo. Chewbacca had grabbed the young Jedi's clothing and lightsaber. Once the rebellion had retreated from the base, Lord Vader felt the presence of the pilot on the Falcon and ordered a pursuit, and that the ship be merely crippled not destroyed. During his deep meditation on his way to Hoth System, he found the reason why he felt a connection to the pilot; it was his son, the boy he thought he had killed, when his Master Darth Sidious had informed him that he had killed his beloved wife, Padmé. He allowed himself to feel a soft glimmer of hope rekindled in his large black frame, even a tear or two fell as he remembered the day he found out that he was going to be a father.


	4. Father & Son

The Millennium Falcon was brought on board via the tractor beam, Leia, Han, Chewbacca were taken into custody, "Darth Vader, please don't hurt him. He has just recovered from his injuries." Leia pleaded. As Luke was brought into medical bay, he awoke. "Where am I?"

"You are aboard the Executor, Lord Vader's Flagship; I am his personal physician, Dr. Hayden. How are we feeling?"

"Confused and tired, why am I here?"

Before the doctor could answer, Luke fell asleep.

As soon as Lord Vader's duties permitted he headed to medical bay to speak with his physician. "How is the boy?" the Dark Lord intoned.

"Still recovering from hypothermia, it seems that they just freshly pulled him from the tank. He is also confused as to why he is here, but I didn't give him any answers, milord."

"Thank you, I must prepare some quarters and I will return."

Luke awoke several hours later and found that he was wearing a light blue hospital gown that tied in the back where a rather detailed view of his rear-end could be seen if he didn't keep it closed. He saw a bountiful tray of fresh fruit and a large steaming cup of hot chocolate. Luke smiled as he ate, the nourishment giving him strength and filling his stomach. As soon as he finished, he heard a strange haunting breathing that seemed to fill the room of dread, and he leapt from the bed as the tall formidable figure of Darth Vader filled the small room. Luke screamed and soon realized how unmanly it seemed and instead turned on the defense, "What do you want!" he angrily questioned.

"For you to calm down, boy, you are still recovering from your injuries, young one."

Luke glared at the masked man and found himself unable to disobey, he was confused, was this some sort of trick?

"Get back to bed, before you catch a cold." Luke struggled to remain standing but found that he couldn't remain defiant; he was destined to obey this man, why? He hated Darth Vader, the man murdered his father! Yet, Luke leapt into bed and watched incredulously as Lord Vader settled the blanket over him.

"Why do you care if I catch a cold, Lord Vader? Or do you want me perfectly healthy before you start breaking me and torturing me?"

"You will remain healthy, unless you choose to defy me, young one."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Luke replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I will return shortly, be prepared to leave. You will wear these." Luke noticed the package at the end of the bed. After the Dark Lord left, Luke jumped into the shower and allowed the soothing hot water run over his sore muscles.

When he swathed the towel around his slim waist he opened up the package to find an old fashioned set of Jedi robes, these were familiar in some of the holo's he saw of the old Republic, the only difference is that these were solid black, he remembered a video he saw when he was kid, a Jedi with moniker of "Hero of No Fear," was dressed similarly in black robes. He was a very tall Jedi with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Mm, maybe Vader liked him or something, but why would a Sith want me to dress like a Jedi?"

"Boy, hurry up, I don't have all day."

Luke unable to resist the orders of the Dark Lord quickly dressed. Luke didn't like this at all.

"Where are my friends?" Luke asked as his concern mounted.

"They are safe."

Luke was chilled as Lord Vader approached him and helped him with some finishing touches. "It is obvious that you have not been trained on how to dress, either."

Luke sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Well excuse me, I'm not used to wearing all these clothes."

"You will be grateful for the warmth they provide and you will show your appreciation by thanking me."

Luke struggled and gasped as the order became louder and more insistent that he obey, "Okay, thank you!" Luke exclaimed, sighing in relief that the voice had ended.

"You are acting very strange; perhaps you need some time to contemplate your situation alone."

"No, that's quite all right."

"Follow me." Luke once again found his feet unable to disobey the Dark Lord's commands.


	5. Curse is Exposed

Lord Vader took his son to his quarters, where the Princess, Han Solo, and Chewbacca were waiting for him. Luke ran to them hugging his friends and once again grateful to be with them again.

"Your friends are to be released; however, you will not be joining them."

"What!" Luke exclaimed.

"They agreed that if they saw you healthy and well, that they would be allowed to leave."

"Why do you want me? I'm nobody, Vader. Please let us go."

"I will not, now they leave with the Falcon or they stay to become prisoners. You will stay, young one."

Luke sighed, "Please be safe guys and don't try any fool-hardy plans to rescue me." He didn't know why but he had no choice but to obey Lord Vader.

Leia cried as she hugged Luke goodbye, "Be good, kid. I'm sure we will see each other again."

Luke left the hanger bay and watched from the control room as the Falcon leapt into hyperspace, taking Threepio but Lord Vader allowed Luke to keep Artoo, which Luke found strange.

xXx

Once Luke arrived in his very comfortable quarters, (oddly enough next to Lord Vader's) he removed his cloak and tossed it onto the sofa and sat in the chair, sighing deeply. "Why am I so freakin' important?"

"Language, young one; it is impolite to curse." Lord Vader stated as he entered Luke's quarters.

"Bolla Neechu, Chuba Hotshuh." (Go away, you are a nuisance.)

"Chess Ko, Nyee. Chuba pukllay nina." (Careful boy, you are playing with fire.)

Luke looked up at Darth Vader, questioning; "How?"

"I know Huttese; ask me no further questions, young one. After you have eaten dinner, you will start your training with some light meditation."

Luke sighed, as droid brought him his dinner of green vegetables, nerf steak, and a large baked potato with butter. Also a large glass of blue milk accompanied the meal. He ate peacefully as Artoo had shut himself down to complete some routine maintenance.

After eating, Luke stood by the window watching the stars.

"Come with me."

"No, you aren't training me. I refuse." Luke struggled to remain at the window refusing to move even as his brain continued to scream that he must obey.

"Stop it! You can't make me obey you! I hate you!" Luke screamed as he collapsed to the floor holding his head in his hands as he rocked himself. For once in his life, Lord Vader didn't understand why this boy was so vexed, he wasn't ordering the boy to do anything, and he hadn't knowingly planted strong Force suggestions into the boy's mind. Especially since the boy was actively blocking even the most innocuous mind probes.

Lord Vader gathered the boy into his large arms and pulled him into an upright position and gently guided the boy to the large bed.

"Easy, young one; it isn't me that's doing anything to you. You should relax and get some sleep; you will feel better in the morning."

Luke unable to resist the call of obeying 'Lord Vader' fell asleep and when Lord Vader was certain that the boy was in a deep sleep he carefully probed the young Jedi mind and found out why Luke was unable to resist Lord Vader's demands, Luke as enchanted by a curse that made him obedient to his father's will, interesting. It seemed he owed the Sith Lord Exar Kun thanks. Of course, Luke didn't realize yet that Darth Vader was his father; it was almost a perfect cover.


	6. Training Woefully Behind

Luke awoke the next morning, his head still aching, but when he saw a tray of breakfast on his bedside table, he quickly began to eat. After breakfast, he took a shower and readied himself for the day. An ensign approached the door with a datapad and knocked on the door, Luke opened it and was given the datapad and the Ensign quickly left. The message was for Luke to join Lord Vader in his training rooms. Luke felt the pulse to obey the Sith Lord and pulled his cloak on as he walked down the hallway. "Luke, glad you could join me, please hang up your cloak." Luke obeyed, reluctantly. He saw a familiar sight of his father's lightsaber hilt, floating to him. He smiled to see the weapon, he reached for it but it floated out of his grasp.

"Use the Force, Luke."

Luke closed his eyes and gently pulled the lightsaber into his right hand. "Good. Let's see how you do against a remote."

The Dark Lord watched intently as the young Jedi continued to dance around as the shots were blasting around him. The Dark Lord was disappointed, this young man didn't have a clue about holding a lightsaber, deflect the laser fire, and his training was miserably behind.

"Did Kenobi not teach you anything, young one?" Darth Vader deactivated the droid and watched as Luke collapsed under the strain.

"You are also out of shape, you are not ready to face anyone, and even a Jedi padawan could best you."

"Well, excuse me! Who is completely responsible for the entire decimation of the Jedi order? Do you know how hard it was to ignore the call of the Force, to know that you have a secret gift that no one is allowed to know about? Do you know how many times Uncle Owen would punish me because I could 'see' things and find mysterious objects long forgotten? Maybe if I had a real father to teach me these things about the Force, instead of some dreaded Dark Lord of the Sith, who only seems to care because I am Force-sensitive of a famous Jedi."

The Dark Lord listened as the youngling ranted and after his son had been completely worn out emotionally, he helped him to his feet.

"We will start tomorrow morning, you may rest until then." Luke returned to his quarters.

After showering, Luke found three large cubes on his desk; they seem to relay a sense of peace and of knowledge. "What is this?"

Lord Vader entered Luke's quarters to explain the odd shaped boxes, "These are three Jedi holocrons that I retrieved from the Jedi archive."

"Why would you keep them as some sort of trophy?" Luke sarcastically asked.

"No. They do contain knowledge that might prove beneficial to you. Meditate on one of them and seek its knowledge. I will see you in the morning to start your physical training; you will be worked very hard. Be sure to rest."

Lord Vader exited the room and Luke was left in a quandary, why would a Dark Lord of the Sith keep Jedi holocrons? What game was he playing?

Luke decided to put the questions off for now and clear his mind, he set a pillow on the floor and sat cross legged as he closed his eyes to open up one of the holocrons.

"Greetings, Jedi. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, not formally connected to the Jedi Council, some would say I am a maverick Jedi, open to the nuances of the Living Force to react to the changes instead of merely meditating on the appropriate response, it is because of this I am banned from the Jedi Council, which is just as well, because I do not agree with the Jedi Council nearly fifty percent of the time in any case. No doubt you have many questions, as to the Jedi ways of life and many of the Jedi prophesies and other secrets. First clear your mind, young Jedi. Think of a happy moment; focus on its complexity, the colors, the scents, the feelings of pure joy. This might be the moment when you first created your lightsaber, or when you completed a challenging training with great success after much struggle." Luke remembered the moment he found the truth about his father, that he was once a Jedi, when Ben had given him his father's lightsaber and the sense of completeness.

After meditating, Luke felt carefree and happy, despite still being the clutches of Darth Vader. He ate dinner and cleaned Artoo, while the droid happily whistled, Luke and the little droid communicated through the datapad. "I'm glad you are here with me Artoo, it would have been lonelier without you."

"Me too; my previous owner and I used to work together on many projects, I miss him sometimes. He and I were great friends."

"You miss him? Who was your previous owner, Artoo?"

"His name was Anakin; he was very kind, I helped him repair his right arm to update it and clean it. He didn't like healers."

"Wow that was my father's name, Anakin. When did you last see him?"

"A fiery world called Mustafar, he was different, he ordered me to stay with his ship normally I would follow him to help him get out of trouble. I never saw him again."

"_Bedtime, young one; the morning will come very early."_ Luke heard Lord Vader's voice but didn't see him. He jumped up and started to scan his quarters.

"Where are you?" Luke shouted.

"_In my quarters, I'm speaking to your mind, young one. Good night."_

"Great just what I always wanted, a Sith Lord in my head."

Luke waved his hand at the lamp on the desk and succumbed to the darkness, Artoo rolled himself into the corner.


	7. Objects of the Past

Early morning didn't even begin to describe the time Luke awoke to find the Dark Lord of the Sith at the foot of his bed. "Time to awaken, young one."

"What time is it?"

"0400; we have much to do."

"Its four o'clock in the morning, are you insane? Even on the Farm we didn't get up that freakin' early!"

"This is no farm, young one. Now, get dressed and meet me in the training room in fifteen minutes and do not be late."

Luke unable to disobey quickly dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a black tee-shirt both with the imperial logo. Lord Vader had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot when Luke entered.

"You are thirty seconds late, you will be penalized."

"What?"

"Do you need to have your ears checked? Is there something wrong with your hearing?"

"No, I'm only thirty seconds late, what's the big deal?"

"A man could die in thirty seconds, it is important to be on time. Now you must complete thirty push-ups on your knuckles. Get started."

"Are you crazy?" Luke unabashed asked.

"Far from it, you lack discipline and your physical training is pathetic, do as you are told."

Luke suddenly felt himself pulled down to the ground; he quickly raised himself on his knuckles and struggled as he completed his pushups. "Now we are ready to begin."

Luke moaned as his muscles were pulled and stretched into many different directions. The regiment was very harsh and unforgiving, after completing many of the beginning calisthenics; Luke found a cool glass of water being given to him. "You've done well. Come."

Luke followed Lord Vader to another section of the ship and when the doors opened, Luke found a large swimming pool, there were no other swimmers, and Luke backed up against a wall, refusing to move.

"Growing up in a desert environment, I don't suppose you learned how to swim, did you?"

"NO!" 

Luke fought as his feet continued to slide towards Darth Vader, Luke grabbed a pole and cried as his fingers were slowly being bent backwards as the Force pull was continuing to gain in strength and he screamed as he went flying into Darth Vader's grip and cried as he was dragged across the tile floor.

"No, please. I don't know how to swim, please don't do this to me."

Luke was raised far above the floor and thrown into the warm water. "Sink or swim, it is your choice, youngling."

Luke sputtered as his mouth filled with water and he managed to flail about to start swimming to the shallow end. When he left the water he shot the Dark Lord an evil glare. "Your physical training for the day has ended, eat lunch and I will join you later."

Luke stormed out of the room and returned to his quarters, "I don't believe it Artoo, he actually threw me in to a swimming pool, doesn't he know that I'm a desert rat from Tatooine, that I don't know how to swim!"

"You survived, you obviously learned something."

"Thanks a lot Artoo are you now defending Darth Vader!"

"No. Anakin was from Tatooine, he had to learn how to swim too."

"My father was from Tatooine? I didn't know that."

Luke ate his lunch and as promised Lord Vader entered the room, he had a small black velvet bag with him.

"This is the first part of your Force training, young one."

"Why do you insist on calling me young one? I'm a full grown adult you know!"

"You are much younger than me and while your Force potential is substantial, you severely lack the knowledge of true Jedi powers. Besides, you are much shorter in stature than I am, are you sure you are fully grown?"

Luke hated having his height called into question all the time, first with Leia, Han, and now with Darth Vader, it was a bit much.

"Well not everyone can be two meters tall, milord."

"True. Now, the objects in this bag have a psychic imprint, they belong to different members of my crew, see if you can get any kind of reading on them and report it on this data pad."

Lord Vader left Luke in his quarters to return to his duties. Luke opened the bag to find different items. The first was a solid black obsidian rock probably from a volcano, it was very shiny. Luke concentrated and felt cold and as he shivered he saw a vision, _"It was said that you were the Chosen One, to bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness."_

"_I hate you!"_

"_You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."_

Luke sweated as his vision ended and then felt a darker presence as the rock had been held by Darth Vader. "Why would he have this?"

The second object was a button with an insignia on it, "You will do well, my son. I am very proud of you; it was no mean feat for you to graduate at the top of your class." The button belonged to Admiral Piett and a close advisor to Lord Vader. The next object was a japor snippet, hand-crafted with carved Huttese symbols. Luke felt the love as it was given to a young handmaiden, named Padmé. She carried it with her always, even to her funeral. It had been retrieved, but why?

The final object was a crystal shard, it had been part of ceremony shepherding in this ship, and it was held by a General Veers, another one of his Lord Vader's closest advisors. Once Luke had inputted the information into the datapad, he returned the objects to the bag, except the japor snippet, he decided to meditate further with it.

He found some interesting things about the japor snippet; it was carved by a young slave boy, who was whistling an odd tune as he carved the symbols. It was a tune that Luke recognized from his youth, when he was a child, Aunt Beru would sing to him especially if he had a bad dream. Luke found that he liked this young boy, he was strong and kind. But who was this boy, was this father?

"_I carved this out of japor snippet to remember me by; it will bring you good fortune."_

"_I don't need this to remember you by, Ani. Many things will change when we reach the capital, but my caring for you will remain." The young handmaiden said to the boy._


	8. Dark Lord Secrets

Luke opened his eyes to see Lord Vader entering his room and he had many questions, but decided to remain silent. Luke handed the datapad to the Dark Lord, "Good. Here take these and practice levitating."

Luke took the box and nearly fell to the floor because of the weight, "What the hell is in this box, lead?"

"Language, young one; it is unbecoming to curse."

"It is also unbecoming to murder people too."

Luke suddenly found himself being knocked to the floor by Lord Vader's backhand. "You will stop passing judgment on me and correcting my motives. I am the master and you are the learner, if you forget that for even a moment, the punishment will be very harsh, do you understand!" Luke fearfully nodded his head.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, Lord Vader, I understand." Luke replied with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Now, do as you are told."

Lord Vader left Luke's quarters as Luke went to the refresher and spit out a mouthful of blood. "Krit, why me; is this what I can expect for the rest of my life? I have to find a way to escape, but how?"

Luke returned to the main room and started emptying the box of large lead squares and balls.

xXx

The days and weeks of being trained were very arduous for Luke, and he thought his Uncle Owen was strict; the old man had nothing on Lord Vader. The Dark Lord the Sith was demanding, exacting, and punitive. Despite the grueling training both of physically and through the Force, Luke was finally becoming stronger and despite being thrown into the water to learn how to swim, he actually began to enjoy it, especially when he learned how to hold his breath for long periods of time. The calmness of the water particularly in the deep end was a soothing balm to his tortured soul. When Luke thought about Darth Vader and his nature he was sometimes surprised by Sith Lord's actions. When Luke gained more trust his privileges also increased. He was allowed access to the Lord Vader's private bay to work and also to the planetarium. Luke even had access to the holonet. Late one evening on the eve of his twentieth birthday, he woke up from a horrible nightmare; he recognized the world as Mustafar. Luke scanned the Force and found Darth Vader on the command deck of the Executor, he seemed to be alone. Despite being only in black silk pajamas, Luke quickly ran through the corridors to the lift tube and approached the Dark Lord, Admiral Piett stared at Luke as the young man approached Lord Vader.

"It is late, young one; you should be in bed."

"_I need to talk to you, please." _Luke pleaded silently.

"Follow me." Luke smiled at the Admiral who shook his head in wonderment at the lack of uniform and shoes.

Lord Vader returned to his quarters and motioned Luke to take a seat on the leather sofa. "Lord Vader, it is said that you have killed many Jedi; may I ask how you knew Anakin Skywalker and how you killed him?"

"Anakin Skywalker was a proud man some would say he was a good man; others would say that he was reckless, a daredevil, and an accomplished pilot. He also had special abilities even amongst the Jedi that were unusual. He was their "Chosen One," he also earned the label, "Hero with No Fear," though it was a misnomer, he had several fears, the most of which was to lose his wife in death. He had prophetic dreams of her dying, he would do anything to prevent her death, for he loved her so, even when she betrayed him, he still loved her."

"So, he didn't fall onto a bed of lava after losing his arm and legs to another Jedi?"

Suddenly Luke found himself unable to breathe as the Dark Lord lifted the boy up by his throat, "Who told you that!" Luke couldn't concentrate as the dark black circles enclosed around his vision.

"I woke up from a horrible nightmare, a Jedi was screaming in pure agony and pain, was it my father? Please I must know the truth, was it you that killed him? He had been cut down the only arm he had was mechanical, he caught fire. Please tell me you put him out of his misery that he didn't die a horrible death."

Lord Vader released Luke and as the young man coughed and sputtered to get oxygen back into his lungs. "No, he didn't die a horrible death, though that would have been preferable."

"Huh, how can you say that? He's still alive? How can anyone live through all that pain?"

"He lived through it because his hate was the only thing keeping him alive, pure black hatred, and the scars of betrayal haunt him still. He lost much of his power in the Force that awful day on Mustafar as well as his humanity."

"So where is he? Is he still alive?"

"You are not ready for the truth, Luke. Just know that your father is very proud of you."

Luke thought it was odd that the Dark Lord was kneeling before him as he helped him to his feet and even when he spoke the words he held the Jedi close to him, almost close enough for an embrace.

"Milord, why do you wear a mask and armor?"

"To strike fear into my adversaries, it works well doesn't it?"

"Yes, almost too well for my tastes." Luke rubbed his neck.

Lord Vader tousled Luke's hair and reminded him of the hour, "I will see you in the morning, young one."

"Tomorrow is my birthday; may I have the day off?" Luke jokingly asked.

"Yes." Lord Vader acquiesced.

Luke left the chamber oddly pleased and yet he had more questions now than answers, "If my father didn't die, could he be hiding?"


	9. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Luke crawled back into bed and fell asleep. As the Dark Lord had promised, Luke had the day off to do as he pleased. When he was certain that Lord Vader had left for the bridge, he quietly entered the chambers. Something was calling to him from the closet. Luke opened the door and saw a large wooden chest with several inches of dust; he found a heavy padlock on the gate and through the Force clicked it open. The chest lid creaked as Luke opened it, there were several oddities in the box, things that Luke never suspected that a Dark Lord of the Sith needed. He saw a blue photo album with holo-pictures and old clippings of articles, mostly the ones featuring "Anakin Skywalker."

"Now why would Lord Vader keep these?"

"What are you doing in my quarters going through my private things? Have you no honor?" Luke soon found himself flying through the air and landing rather hard on his backside. "I've killed men for less! Have you no decency? Maybe I was too lenient to allow you the day off, maybe you need more discipline. I am more than willing to provide!" Luke struggled to get off his butt, however he kept sliding away from the Lord Vader as he continued to stomp towards him and soon Luke was backed up to a wall.

"Why were you in my quarters? What is it you hope to find?"

"I was just curious."

"Curious?" Luke was picked up and slapped across the face.

"What is it you were hoping to find, Jedi?"

"I don't know." The stroke was repeated and Luke cried out.

"Tell me the truth, Jedi." Lord Vader slapped the boy again.

"I just want to know about my father, where he is."

"Why?" Lord Vader demanded.

"Because I've missed him my entire life; I want to get to know him. Nobody has ever told me the truth, Lord Vader. My uncle told me he was a navigator on spice freighter, Ben told me you killed him, but it's not your mask I see above him on Mustafar it is Obi-Wan's face, although he is much younger than the last time I saw him."

Lord Vader released the boy, and watched as Luke rubbed his face where Lord Vader had slapped him, not hard enough to cause permanent damage, just enough to get his attention. He helped Luke to his feet and sat him on the couch. "It is fitting that today I tell you the truth, Luke. It was today that I lost my humanity to not only Obi-Wan's blade but to the Emperor's mechanizations."

Luke brought his feet to his chest and encircled his arms around them and not only listened with his ears but through the Force. It was obvious that the tale that Lord Vader was about to impart wouldn't be easy for the Dark Lord to recount. Even as Lord Vader told of the tale of Anakin Skywalker, Luke was wondering how it was possible that the Dark Lord knew such intimate feelings and thoughts of the Jedi and soon it dawned on him, he breathed in suddenly, not believing that it was even possible. "No, it can't be, you can't . . ." Luke jumped up suddenly and ran out of the room, horrified.

"Search your feelings; you know it to be true."


	10. The Curse is Lifted

Luke ran out the corridor down to the shuttle bay and locked himself into an Imperial Shuttle while other officers and stormtroopers ordered him out. He outright refused. Lord Vader arrived in the bay and dismissed everyone.

"Luke, you cannot leave. You must come out."

"No, I won't! You like everyone else has lied to me."

"You were unprepared for the truth, Luke; you were still quite naïve and I didn't want to completely shatter your innocence."

"Well, congratulations, you have! I want nothing more to do with you!"

"You are acting like a child, son. Come out and face me like a man."

"No! I hate you."

"No you don't; you are hurting. Come."

"Echuta." Luke cried out as he tried so hard to disobey and when he heard Lord Vader order him out by his full name, he had no choice. He left the shuttle and glared at the dark Lord, while he crossed his arms.

"Let's go."

Luke struggled as the pressure from Lord Vader's hand increased to his upper arm. When he was returned to his quarters, he fell to the floor.

"Meditate, I will return later."

Luke crossed his legs and calmly pulled the Force around him and silently meditated on the last few months of being in Lord Vader's care. It was obvious to him now that the Dark Lord had a soft spot for his son, despite everything he had ever done. He was patient albeit strict, he taught Luke more than the basic fundamentals of being a Jedi, but he never called upon the hate, anger, or fear that Sith used to manipulate the Force. Even when the Dark Lord slapped him, Luke didn't feel any true animosity, just a frustration or a disappointment. Was there a good man named "Anakin Skywalker" inside the man-made shell of Darth Vader? Luke gently tapped into Lord Vader's psyche requesting permission to enter, the gates flew open and at first Luke felt overwhelmed by all the feelings, hate, anger, fear, but above all those arose a beautiful feeling of true pure parental love and protection. He knelt to Darth Sidious not because of power, but to save a woman he dearly loved, Luke's mother. Well at first it wasn't because of power, but when he lost everything, he had nothing but the Dark Side and that was why he truly became Darth Vader the terror of the galaxy. Luke finally understood and although couldn't condone his father's actions, he did find a certain reassurance that he did love him and was certain that the feeling was mutual, even if it was grudgingly on Darth Vader's part.

xXx

Lord Vader allowed Luke some time away from him; he knew that when his son was ready he would seek him out. It was inevitable. One late evening, Lord Vader was working on his Tie Fighter Advanced with the help of Artoo, when Luke appeared in the bay clad in black pajamas and a robe. "It is late, you should be resting."

"I can't sleep. Tell me is insomnia part of being a Jedi?"

"Yes, for me it was and still is to a certain extent."

"Is there anything else I've inherited from you that I should be aware?"

"You have blonde hair blue eyes, but your stature belongs strictly to your mother." Lord Vader replied with a tinge of humor.

"Thanks." Luke knelt beside the Dark Lord as he continued to work.

"Need any help?"

"No, Artoo has been most helpful, I'm just about done."

"Artoo says he knows Anakin Skywalker."

"Yes, he and I had many adventures together."

"How did you know that mom was going to die?" Luke asked.

Luke knew that the question he asked would cause a reaction but he didn't expect to be thrown twenty feet away to land hard on his backside. He quickly scrambled to his feet and stood to watch the Dark Lord there was something going on that only a Force sensitive would be able to detect. There was a dark swirl of energy with heavy emotions, hate, anger, love; frustration of his condition, the lava of Mustafar burned the pure hatred into his father's skin.

"Dreams, deeply prophetic dreams; I loved her, she was my only light in an ever darkening galaxy, the darkness that my master loved. I sacrificed everything I had for her and she still died by my hand no less, ironic isn't it?"

"But she didn't die right away, I was born." Luke replied.

"True, but I didn't know that, when I went to the place where they buried her, I opened her casket and removed the japor snippet."

Luke remained silent as Lord Vader waved his hand and created an illusion that he was still working on his ship with Luke and gathered Luke into his arms. Luke was overwhelmed by the tenderness in which he was being embraced. "You are just about ready for your final trial my son and then you will be free to go."

"You would allow me to return to the Rebellion?"

"Yes, I cannot keep you here, if the Emperor should find out, he would want you for himself to displace me."

"I could never kill you, father."

"I know and for that alone you would die a slow agonizing death."

"Thank you for everything, especially for being my father."

"You are welcome, my son. I know I was tough on you."

"Yea, I never expected to be thrown into a pool of water, I thought I would drown."

"I would have prevented that, it was how I was taught to swim, I was very angry with Obi-Wan when he did it to me. I put a garden snake in his bed the following morning."

"Really?" Luke laughed.

"Yes, the man was petrified of snakes."

"What were you afraid of as a child?"

"Nothing, I was pretty fearless, except when it came to losing my mom and later Padmé. Return to your quarters and mediate while I prepare your final trial."

Luke said goodnight and returned to his quarters with a renewed hope, that his father did exist in the dark shell of Lord Vader.

xXx

Luke's final trial prior to leaving his father was going to be arduous at best, Luke knew this and he tried to prepare himself for it, not only physically, but emotionally and undoubtedly through the Force. Luke heard the gentle call of his father, _"Come and meet me on the bridge, my son."_

Luke responded, _"I'm coming."_

Lord Vader stood on the bridge near the windows as the stars were shining the brilliant white light in the expanse of darkness. "_There is a Jedi Master in hiding, I've known his location for quite sometime, but I decided that since he was no threat to the Empire to allow him to live on his swamp planet. His name is Master Yoda, he will see to your last test. We will meet again my son and know that I've enjoyed our time together; you are truly a light in the darkness. There is something else you should know, the reason you were unable to disobey me is because a Sith Lord by the name of Exar Kun put an enchantment on you, to force you to obey me in all things. I've released you of this burden, while you were sleeping. I am proud of you and you are by far a better Jedi than even I could have ever been. Goodbye, my son. If you ever need me, call me. I will be with you always." _Luke then felt a warm embrace enclose around his small frame and knew that it was Lord Vader giving him a hug through the Force.


End file.
